


Living A Lifetime

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: He was seven and hated the village.He was seven and hoped the entire place was destroyed.He was seven and oblivious to the reverant eyes of a girl with dull blue hair.He was seven and had a panic attack in front of the hokage.He was seven and even hound stopped guarding him.He was seven and had never felt so alone.





	Living A Lifetime

He was two and the woman taking care of him at the orphanage glared at him.  
He was two and the woman 'accidentally' dropped him down the stairs.  
He was two and was held by the third hokage as the woman was dragged screaming to a cell.

He was three and no kids wanted him as their playmate.  
He was three and the hokage was meant to look after him but didn't have the time.  
He was three and one of his anbu guards tried to kill him.  
He was three and wondered why everyone called him a demon, with his uncomprehending mind.

He was four and a villager shoved him to the floor.  
He was four and the man in the apartment next to him stuck his middle finger at him and spat at his feet.  
He was four and despite anbu guards was pretty much living alone.  
He was four and heard the word seppuku for the first time.  
He was four and wondered if life was always this painful.

He was five and the food the old man at the stand sold him was rotten.  
He was five and a mob chased him through the village.  
He was five and watched as one man had to be killed, his thirst for blood so intense that he vehemently attacked the anbu that had come to defend Naruto, a man with a dog mask called hound.  
He was five and the blood of that man sprayed him across the face.  
He was five and saw a boy as lonely as him, though that boy had a father.  
He was five and formed a bond with Uchiha Sasuke purely through eye contact.

He was six and met old man Teuchi and his daughter.  
He was six and finally found people who didn't want him dead.  
He was six and was almost kidnapped.  
He was six and one of the men who saved him smelt like the hound anbu.  
He was six and the anbu stopped guarding him, having more important jobs to attend to.  
He was six and saved a girl with pretty pale eyes from bullies.

He was seven and hated the village.  
He was seven and hoped the entire place was destroyed.  
He was seven and oblivious to the reverent eyes of a girl with dull blue hair.  
He was seven and had a panic attack in front of the hokage.  
He was seven and even hound stopped guarding him.  
He was seven and had never felt so alone.

He was eight and starting at the academy.  
He was eight and saw darkness in his classmate's eyes that he hadn't seen before.  
He was eight and Uchiha Sasuke hated him.  
He was eight and hid his grief behind goofy smiles and pranks.  
He was eight and a laughing stock for everyone his age.

He was nine and Iruka sensei didn't hate him.  
He was nine and read up on seppuku.  
He was nine and wondered what it might be like to die.  
He was nine and developed an unhealthy obsession with Haruno Sakura.

He was ten and 'accidentally' cut himself while practising with kunai.  
He was ten and had bandages on his wrists.  
He was ten and was too tired to get out of bed sometimes.  
He was ten and his smiles grew wider and more desperate.  
He was ten and incompetent as a ninja.

He was eleven and jumped off the kage mountain.  
He was eleven and saved by hound.  
He was eleven and screamed into the mans' chest.  
He was eleven and knew hound was just as depressed as he, and wanted to help him.  
He was eleven and hound gently told him to keep smiling - he couldn't watch over him at all - in general. That it would be best to forget him.  
He was eleven and smiled, poking his chest and announcing that when he was hokage and everyone respected him, hound could be his advisor.  
He was eleven and didn't realize the clay mask hid tears.

He was twelve and knew he was the kyuubi.  
He was twelve and became a ninja, became just one step closer to his dream.  
He was twelve and numb to Sasuke's hatred and Sakura's rejections.  
He was twelve and stopped eating, sometimes binging on ramen and then emptying his stomach into the toilet.  
He was twelve and Kakashi smelt familiar.  
He was twelve and cried over Sasuke's body in a hall of mirrors.  
He was twelve and wished hound hadn't saved him that day.

He was thirteen and the third hokage was dead.  
He was thirteen and he failed to bring Sasuke back.  
He was thirteen and Kakashi found him with slit wrists, coughing into the toilet.  
He was thirteen and Tsunade forced him to stay in the hospital for even longer than his injuries implied.  
He was thirteen and left the village.

.  
.  
.

He was fifteen and came back to a place that hated him.  
He was fifteen and Sasuke's abscence stung horribly.  
He was fifteen and didn't like women anymore, and he didn't know why.  
He was fifteen and stared at Gaara's unresponsive body.  
He was fifteen and screamed to the sky, crimson chakra reacting to his fury.

He was sixteen and failed to bring Sasuke back, over and over.  
He was sixteen and giving up hope.  
He was sixteen and Pain killed Jiraiya.  
He was sixteen and brought a blade to his wrist.  
He was sixteen and watched Konan mummify Nagato.  
He was sixteen and his cheek rested on Kakashi's shoulder, a flush crossing his face.  
He was sixteen and the village cheered for him.

He was seventeen and Uchiha Obito was trying to destroy the world.  
He was seventeen and watched his sensei have a mental breakdown.  
He was seventeen and Uchiha Madara became the jinchuriki of the ten tails.  
He was seventeen and Ashura Ōtsutsuki allowed the sun to shine on his palm.  
He was seventeen and Kaguya lay defeated.

He was eighteen and nervously rejected Hinata.  
He was eighteen and she became one of his closest friends.  
He was eighteen and he couldn't keep his eyes off his sensei.  
He was eighteen and kissed Kakashi under mistletoe.  
He was eighteen and learnt how his sensei looked under the mask.  
He was eighteen and learnt how to live without the sting of a blade.  
He was eighteen and team seven was whole again.


End file.
